fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SSPC02
Shrouded in Mystery. Bunny meets Tensai-san, the Genius Girl! (謎に包まれて。バニー天才さん、天才少女を満たして！Nazo ni tsutsumarete. Banī Tensai-san, Tensai Shōjo o mitashite!)''''is the second episode of the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Bunny meets Tensaimi Aquano. Synopsis Bunny is still surprised that she was brave enough to save Lapis and her mom from the Form-Changer. Twilight explained that Form-Changers are not human and can change their form (hence the name "Form-Changer") to cause havoc. Then she explained that they are two types of Form-Changers: controlled and rogue. The mascot also told Bunny that she has the ability to tell if someone's a Form-Changer or not. Bunny was shocked by this and wondered how would she be able to handle all of this power. Twilight told her that she would be fine. Her mother and father were reading the Yumehara Sports newspaper and the front article has Cure Moonbeam's silhouette on it. It talked about a "mysterious heroine in a sailor suit" who saved the Jewel Boutique from an attacker (possibly referring to a Form-Changer). Tanaka thought that the "mysterious heroine" must be amazing and really pretty. Bunny was worried by this and blushed at the thought of her Cure identity being pretty but when her Cure form was only shown in silhouette, she was relieved. Then she arrived at school and went to her classes. Her favorite classes are Chinese and Home Economics. Her favorite teacher is Mr. Ojin, the Chinese teacher. As she went from class to class, she met Tensaimi Aquano also called "Tensai-san" by the people who had asked her to help with their studies. And some called her "Genius Girl", others called her "The Nerdy Beauty". As Bunny and Tensai talked, she realized that the girl was rather nice. After school ended, Bunny went to the arcade to play some games before she went home to do her homework. Tensai was watching Bunny play some games and walked Bunny to her house so she could help her study for the English test in Ms. Springfield's class. Then Bunny saw General Night summoning a Form-Changer which was going to attack Clover Academy. She told Tensai to leave who understood and then left. The mascot gave Bunny a Purification Stick called the Fancy Moon Sword. Then Twilight and Bunny ran after the Form-Changer and the latter transformed into Cure Moonbeam. Bunny began to panic, but Twilight told her to stay calm and to fight the Form-Changer. Then she calmed down and became more serious. Afterwards, she fought the Form-Changer and purified the mutant monster. It peacefully faded away saying "Thank you" to Bunny. Bunny smiled softly at this, then smiled even bigger as she looked at the still intact Clover Academy. Then she de-transformed and carried Twilight back to her house. Kokennin watched the whole scene. He then walked away wondering if that was the same Cure Moonbeam he had helped before. Bunny was knocked out asleep and Twilight curled around Bunny's feet to keep them warm. Then the episode ends with the news showing a silhouette of Cure Moonbeam fighting a Form-Changer at the Clover Academy. Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano Twilight Izumi Gekkono Hiroyuchi Gekkono Tanaka Gekkono Students at Clover Academy General Night Form-Changer Locations Yumehara Town Jewel Boutique (mentioned) Clover Academy Major Events *Bunny's Cure identity becomes popular and it is known as the "mysterious heroine in a sailor suit", shown as a silhouette. *Tensaimi Aquano makes her first appearance. *Kokennin correctly guesses that Cure Moonbeam was the same person he had helped in SSPC01. *The Fancy Moon Sword makes its first appearence. *''Full Moon Orb is used the second time and ''Fancy Moon Sword Slash ''is used for the first time. *This was the first time that Clover Academy was saved. Trivia *This episode title has a pun. The "tensai" part of Tensaimi Aquano and the word tensai both mean genius. *This is the first title to have a pun in it. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Episodes